Friends Forever
by Nature9000
Summary: Sequel of History's Cycle. After Mrs. Briggs's talk with Sam and Freddie, they help her to talk to her former best friend, Rose. Can they work things out, or has too much time passed for them to ever be friends again?


Friends Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly

A/N: Yep, I'm finally making the sequel to HISTORY'S CYCLE. Plenty of people said they wanted to see Mrs. Briggs and Rose have their discussion. Please enjoy this, oh, and there WILL be some Seddie in here as well, to satisfy you. I suggest you read the first if you haven't.

-A REAL FRIEND-

Francine took a deep breath as she stepped out of the school building, it had only been a couple days since Freddie and Sam got together. She was glad for it too. She had been trying to build up the courage to go and see Rose and learn her side of the story. After so long, she had always thought Rose had done poorly back then, but what Carly said made sense. Maybe she was just trying to get her to act quickly and tell Chip about her feelings for him. Maybe just like Carly, Rose was being the best friend that wanted her two friends to be happy. From what Sam and Freddie told her, Rose had only one foot because a cat ate it, the thought of that actually made her stomach churn and guilt rise up inside of her. She gulped and sighed.

_"I was the one that wished that on her,"_ Francine thought with a frown. Carly said that the lady managed to finally buy prosthesis and get a fake foot, making it a lot easier to walk and so forth. She tightened her grip around the piece of paper she had in her hand and sighed. _"53 Sunset Avenue…I wonder what Rose thinks of me."_ She looked to the side and saw Sam and Freddie walking by, Carly was laughing at something that Sam had said while Freddie was kissing her on the forehead. "Hey, you three, stop there!" The three stopped and looked over at her, she smiled and slowly walked toward them. "I'm fixing to go see Rose…maybe you could help me out?" Sam tilted her head to the side as Carly gave a concerned look.

"I guess, do you want us to come with you?" Freddie asked while removing his arm from Sam's waist and setting it to his side. "I think you'll do fine, there's really nothing to worry about." In reality, there was a lot to fear. There was the fear that Rose might hate her now, especially when she hadn't talked to her in years. Freddie could see the worry and the fear in Mrs. Briggs's eyes, so he sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Sure we'll come with you. I don't think you have anything to worry about, though." Francine shrugged and walked toward her car, the trio glanced at each other and joined her, they really had nothing better to do anyway.

"I guess I'm just nervous. Also, I apologize for the bagpipes." Sam chuckled nervously as she got in the back seat with Freddie. Carly merely laughed and got into the passenger seat of the vehicle.

"Not a problem at all," Carly said while putting her belt on. The teacher began her drive and felt her hands starting to shake, she still wasn't sure what would happen. She looked into the rearview mirror to see Freddie and Sam joking with each other. Freddie would occasionally tickle Sam and she would laugh, telling him to stop because it tickled so much. "They make a good match, don't you think, Mrs. Briggs? The stuff they do when they think no one's looking or when they don't really care if anyone is noticing."

"Yeah, I'd go with that…"

"It feels good to see them together. After all, it wasn't hard to see that thy liked each other, it was in their eyes. Whenever she insulted him, he would think of a comeback even harder, but his eyes told another story." Francine raised her eyebrow and Carly's voice lowered as Sam and Freddie played with each other and laughed. "He would be afraid of going to far with his words, of hurting her with them. Her eyes told a similar story, she feared what she had been doing, she feared pushing him away and ending up loveless for the rest of her life."

"You could tell all that?" Carly smiled and slowly nodded her head.

"That and so much more, a best friend who cares can see these things." Francine's eyes quivered and a tear started to roll down her cheek. Carly raised her eyebrow and glanced over at her. "Is something the matter?"

"I just can't help but think that I misread Rose and now she may hate me." Carly looked forward and shrugged, she didn't really think Rose would hate Francine.

"I don't think she could, I think she'd understand that you interpreted her actions the wrong way. I may have mentioned, but she did get that prosthesis for her foot, so she's got two feet now."

"Oh, well that's a good thing. I'd hate to see that she wouldn't have both of her feet." Carly chuckled as Francine turned onto Sunset Avenue. She sighed and slowed the car down to look at the street addresses, Carly lifted her hand and pointed out the window. "There it is down there, it's the house with the brown shingles."

"Thanks, and thanks for coming along."

"We don't mind at all," Sam said from the backseat, she was still recovering from Freddie's tickling. Freddie smirked deviously and wrapped his arm around the back of her waist, she raised her eyebrow and glanced over at him. "Now what are you planning?"

"Oh nothing, just…tipping you…" Sam raised her eyebrow and Freddie kissed her lips, pushing her back. Francine saw this and slowly shook her head.

"I could say something, but there isn't anything _to _say, so I won't." Carly laughed and Francine parked the car next to Rose's home. Sam and Freddie sat up and undid their belts, they looked to Francine who was still sitting in a frozen position. "I'm still afraid."

"It'll be okay," Sam said as she exited the car. Freddie and Carly left, then Francine slowly got out. The group made their way to the front door, with each step, Francine grew more anxious. Carly rang the doorbell and Francine winced, she was hoping to wait for a minute before actually ringing the bell. Carly turned to her and smiled lightly.

"Well hey, you two need to be friends again…the only way to do it is by talking, so we should do it sooner than later. It is for the best." Francine sighed and shifted her eyes to the side, wondering if she could manage to hide in the bushes or something.

"Yeah, you have a point," She replied. When she was younger, she would do that ditch game often. She would knock on someone's door then hide in the bushes. Later, Rose would tell her she shouldn't do something like that, she could get in trouble. She smiled at this memory and gave a small and relaxed sigh. _"Yeah, I want to patch things up now more than ever."_ She swallowed and watched as the door started to open, this was the moment of truce. The door opened up and an elderly woman stepped into view.

The woman was looking at Carly first, she had seen the girl before. "Carly, how are you?" Rose asked with a soft smile.

"I'm doing well!" Carly responded. Francine leaned to Sam and whispered.

"Have they met before?" Francine asked. Sam chuckled and shook her head, this was their first real meeting.

"Carly's seen her and Rose as seen the webshow. Ironic that they get along on their first meeting?" Sam smirked and Francine chuckled nervously, she had a point there. Freddie looked to Rose and Carly, then Sam and Francine, and wondered where his older counterpart was. He chuckled to himself and crossed his arms.

_"Well Grandpa, the final tie will be put together,"_ He thought as he stepped forward. "So, I take it everyone here's been having a good day so far? Let's all introduce each other, shall we? I know Carly and Sam, they know each other, they know me…back up girls." Carly blinked and smiled sheepishly as she and Sam stepped back toward Freddie. Rose lifted her head and looked at Francine, she froze and her lips parted, she recognized her old friend immediately.

"Francine…" Her face grew firm and her lips curved into a very tiny smile. "Where have you been?" Francine stepped forward and hugged Rose, taking her by surprise. "And here I thought you never wanted to talk to me again. Would you like to come in?" Rose led the group inside and sat down in a chair, Francine sat in a nearby chair while the teens all planted themselves on the couch. Rose looked over at them and smiled, she could actually see her past in them. She saw Freddie and Sam holding each other's hands and smiled, they reminded her of Francine and Chip, only they were together. "How long has it been?"

"Too long, Rose. I'm so sorry!" Rose raised her eyebrow and looked over at Francine, all she could do was smile. She understood well what Francine might have been upset about, but it didn't make much difference now. Though, she did choose to hear her old friend out. She crossed her arms and leaned back in the chair, waiting for her friend to continue. "I know what I did was wrong, but I just thought that you didn't really care about Chip, and…I loved him. So, when you ran off like that…" Rose closed her eyes and shrugged.

"I knew you loved him, that's why I dated him. I did so because I wanted you to tell him how you really felt when I broke up with him, thus mending the broken heart that I knowingly caused. Yet, it didn't work out that way, and I didn't find out until it was too late." Francine raised her eyebrow as Rose slowly opened her eyes. "I wanted to see you and Chip get together so badly, but it never happened. You never told him how you felt and he left. After he did, you left…I was alone and never managed to contact either of you."

"I'm so sorry, I never even knew. I mean, I just never really thought-"

"You shouldn't worry yourself over the past, Francine." Rose tilted her head and smirked lightly. "Though I do have to say, the way my grandson says you treat kids at the school…You've been acting the wrong way, you should be nicer." She sighed and looked to her new, yet fake foot. "I only found out you were at the school a year ago, but I was never able to come see you because I thought you hated me."

"Heh, I would have thought it'd be you to hate me. I mean, I was the one who stopped contacting you…" Rose lifted up her hand and Francine quieted.

"It was a misunderstanding, I could never hate my best friend. However, I do wish you could have contacted me and we would have talked about it. Maybe even then, we could have found Chip and done something about the situation." Francine nodded and stared at the floor with silence, letting a small tear drip down her cheek. Rose smiled and looked to Freddie. "I'm guessing Chip's grandson…he looks almost exactly like his grandfather."

"Yeah, that's what I always thought." Freddie raised his eyebrow and chuckled nervously, no wonder Mrs. Briggs rarely dealt with him on any level whatsoever. "Those three are just like us when we were young. They're a great trio, that's for sure. I both loved and hated having them in my class because of what they reminded me of all this time…" Rose gave a nod of understanding and smiled kindly. Francine frowned and looked over at her friend. "By the way, I don't know if you know this, but…Chip has passed on."

"I see…" Rose looked down for a minute and closed her eyes. "This is distressing news, but we are growing older…"

"What about Walter?"

"He passed on years ago."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine, but the memories are still there. I'm just glad to have you as a friend again, if you want to be friends."

"Of course I do, Rose." Francine smiled and Rose moved over to give her a hug.

"I'm glad. Would you like to pay the third member of our party a visit?" Francine blinked and nodded as she looked at Freddie.

"Yeah, he's at the Seattle cemetery," Freddie said as he slowly stood up. "It is just a few blocks from here."

"Good, and Francine, you know those roses that last forever, the fake ones?" Francine nodded and Rose stood up and started walking into another room. "I make them. Ignoring the meaning, your favorite color is red, if I remember correctly…" She entered the room and exited with three roses, two red and one purple. "Purple is my favorite color and red was Chip's. These three roses go together, I made them a long time ago with that initial thought in mind."

"You did?" Francine asked as she raised her eyebrow. She thought she saw a small cloth tied to the stems of the three flowers. Rose moved the flowers out slightly and revealed the cloth, on it were the words _Best Friends Forever_. "Rose…" Her eyes grew wet and Rose smiled at her, Francine had to admit, she never thought Rose still even cared. "They're so beautiful."

"I'm glad you think so. You think Chip will like it as well?"

"I'm positive."

-NEW SCENE-

Sam, Freddie, and Carly remained in the car as Rose and Francine made their way to Chip's grave. Freddie had told them the exact location, and they seemed to have found the grave. "So you're saying they were almost exactly like we were?" Rose asked in a quiet voice, concerned with what her friend had been talking about. Francine nodded her head in response and sighed.

"It was almost exact…Freddie told Sam the same exact words that Chip had told me, and then he left. I made sure it didn't end the same, I didn't want Sam to turn out like me…so we went after him."

"I'm guessing Carly was able to stop him in time, as you say."

"She grabbed onto him along with Sam, the girls wouldn't let him go."

"From what you tell me, the situation was different too." Francine raised her eyebrow as the two walked down the cemetery aisles. "You gave them detention and Carly stayed behind because she wanted to be there for her friends. Had you and Chip been in detention, I would have stayed behind and maybe…just maybe things would have been different." Francine looked over to see a small tear run down Rose's cheek, she had to wonder if Rose blamed herself for what happened.

"Don't blame yourself, there was nothing any of us could have done. Besides, history can't repeat now…"

"Heh, that's true." The two women found Chip's plot and gazed down at it, they grew silent and closed their eyes. "We're here Chip, it's been too long."

"I'll say," A voice said from nearby. They opened their eyes and saw Chip standing in front of them. The trio in the car couldn't see him at all, but Freddie felt something strange. As for what they saw, they only saw the elderly women with their eyes closed, as though dreaming. Really, their souls were talking. "You missed my funeral."

"Dork, is that all you're worried about?" Francine asked with a subtle smirk.

"As if I don't already know what you two have gone through. How could our friendship have waned?" Chip crossed his arms and tilted his head. "You two have patched things up?"

"Yes, we have, we are friends again," Rose said in a quiet voice. "I'm sorry that I made you guys think that I was a poor friend, I wasn't. I only wanted to see you happy, and I can see that through Sam and your grandson. Carly is just like me, she is a true friend who cares deeply for her two friends."

"I wish you hadn't left," Francine said with a shaky voice. "You just had to act like the dork that you were…I loved you Chip. I didn't want you to leave." She lifted her hand and took hold of Chip's hand. Rose took Chip's other hand and smiled. Their form took that of Sam, Freddie, and Carly the other day.

"I should have been there, or at least I should have gotten there sooner. I didn't even realize she had talked to you, and I had been so happy about Walter at the time…I did you both wrong, and I'm sorry for that. I'm here now, though. I think Carly has passed where I failed…"

"Rose, don't blame yourself…"

"What are they doing?" Sam asked as she stared at the two women. Rose and Francine had been standing still for a good five to ten minutes, their eyes were closed as well.

"I'm not sure, it's weird," Carly said while furrowing her brow. "They're not talking or moving at all."

"It's good to see that you two are friends again," Chip stated while squeezing their hands. "I hate to see my two best friends fight." Rose and Francine nodded and Chip smiled as he hugged them both. "I've missed you two, and I hated that your friendship had to end. Now we're all together again."

"We have nothing more left, really," Rose said in a quiet voice. "Carly and her friends have made it where we failed. When they're our age, they will all be friends again."

"I don't want to lose my friends again," Francine said with a shaky voice.

"I should not have left you guys, but I just didn't know what to think of anything anymore," Chip stated. "I'm glad we've settled everything, though. I know you two did care, and I cared as well." Chip's feet started lifting off the ground, Francine and Rose held onto him.

"Don't go!"

"We don't want you to leave just yet."

"I have to go," Chip said with a soft voice. "If you two don't let go…"

"Our souls are back together. You two should be happy."

"I have nothing," Francine said with a sorrowful tone of voice. "I wanted to be with you before, and I still want to be with you…even though you're kind of dead now."

"Yeah, I'm dead Franny." Chip laughed lightly and Rose gave a brief chuckle.

"We're finally friends again," Rose said as she looked to Francine. "I've waited so long to see you again." Chip floated higher into the air and the women lifted their arms up, still holding onto his hand.

"You two do not want to let go? You may wish to make your decision. We can remain together forever, or you can let go and continue your lives. We'll see each other soon, or at least Rose…Francine, you would technically have twenty more years left. Rose has about six." Francine paled and Rose frowned, they couldn't believe it, that wasn't a long time to be together.

"I think we should go out there and see what's wrong," Sam said while crossing her arms and tilting her head to the side.

"Maybe it's their way of talking to him, I don't know," Freddie replied. Just then, they saw both women fall to the ground, their eyes widened and they all hurried out of the car and to the elderly women.

"Ms. Briggs, Mrs. Krandle!" Carly exclaimed while pushing them. "Wake up!"

"I'm calling an ambulance!" Sam said while pulling out her phone. Carly felt of the women's pulses and frowned, they were already dead.

"Hey look!" Freddie called out. The girls looked over and saw him pointing at something, they looked to see the elderly women each holding a single rose while the third rose was positioned on Chip's grave. In the middle was the cloth that said _Best Friends Forever_. "I guess this means that they are all together forever now…"

"Then they are truly happy," Carly said while letting a tear escape her eyes. "Let us grow old together, can we do that?" Sam hung up her phone and nodded with Freddie, they were going to be friends for life, no matter what.

"The ambulance is on its way," Sam said with a shaky voice. "Yet for some reason, I can't help but to feel a sense of joy and calmness for Rose and Francine…"

"Well they're with Grandpa now, so the three best friends are finally able to be happy," Freddie replied. He draped his arms around Sam and Carly's shoulders and smiled lightly. "Just like them, we will be friends forever." The girls nodded their heads and looked down the road as an ambulance drove up.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this, and thank you for reading it.


End file.
